Meeting: Pacifichem 2005 Symposium on "Methods to Analyze Cellular Processes" Honolulu, Hawaii December 15-20, 2005 This symposium will cover "Quantitative Chemical Biology" with a strong emphasis on neurochemistry and many applications covering the actions of drugs of abuse or the study of chemical signaling pathways influenced by, or that influence, addictive behavior. 3 half-day oral sessions plus posters comprise the symposium. Speakers with PhD and MD degrees will present their research in measurement techniques for cell signal pathway diagnosis (including microseparations, spectroscopic and microscopy approaches), as well as techniques and biological results for the chemical behavior of localized brain regions (including the study of neurotransmitters dopamine, glutamate, serotonin as well as neuromodulators and other sensory molecules like NO that indirectly influence behavior through vasodilation/constriction, response to ROS, etc.). The latter presentations are mostly sensor-based, but include microscopic approaches as well. We currently are planning to work with 'Current Opinions in Chemical Biology' to produce an issue dedicated to these topics based on this symposium. [unreadable] [unreadable]